shards_of_mirikfandomcom-20200213-history
Arcons
Arcons are one of the major sentient races that inhabit Mirik. Once a subjugated species, they eventually foundeed their one kingdom and act as a major world power as of the 8th Age of the Modern Era. Origins Write the first section of your page here. Physiology Arcons are bipedal and humanoid, tall, with graceful features – long, slender fingers, pointed ears. Their skin color ranges from snowy white to a charcoal black. Their eyes are tapered slightly upward and range in vibrant colors. Most common are blue, green, and red, though there are cases of purple, orange, and grey. Their hair also varied, including but not limited to, white, blonde, red, and black. The average male Arcon stands at around 6'4" (~193cm), weighing around 190lbs (86kg). The average female is around 6'1" (185cm) tall and 160lbs (72kg). Artavi, or Pure Arcons are a very long-lived offshoot of the Arcon species, with not known natural end to their lifespans. The royal bloodline is that of Truvere, and all ruling members have been in some form of power since the founding of the kingdom. As such, offspring are very uncommon in the royal family, and any bastards are swiftly taken into the royal watch. Notable among the Arcons is their reproductive habits - they are a completely male-optional species. While males exist in approximately similar similar numbers, they are not necessary for procreation. Most pairings are male-female, and rarely there are female-only pairings. The characteristics of both parents, whether male or female, are carried by the offpring. This type of mating is tied to the inherent magic in every Arcon. Interspecies offspring are rare, and appear to entirely carry the characteristics of one parent or the other. Magic Arcons are one of only two species that can actively manifest magic that affects the physical world. Most Arcons control subtle magic, using it to enhance their personal attributes or slightly manipulating hte world around them. Even the most powerful "common" magic user creates largely insignificant magical effects. Some Arcons however, often those with Artavi blood, possess enormous power and ability. Most are centered around one subtype of magic, such has fire, wards, or light, and they excel in these areas, and oft have little to no prowess in other subtypes. The most powerful of magic users have the ability to use multiple subtypes very well, and use them on a massive scale. Legendary magic users have been able to shift mountains and create weather. Language See main article: Arcon (language) Culture and Beliefs Due to their adaptible nature... Names Names are descriptive, containing syllabic forms associated to the individual in particular. Naming Rites All Arcons are given placeholder names at birth, typically containing the place of birth, the season, and the time of day, including the family name. These placeholders are kept until the Naming ceremony, whereby an individual is granted a new name, all of their own, and based on their achievements, talents, profession, or other significant traits or associations. A new ideograph is crafted for the individual and is recorded in the census. If wealthy, the family will purchase tattooing inks to tattoo the name of the individual's forearm. If unable to afford inks, the name will be branded on instead. Either way, the gaining of a name is a joyous and honored event. However, a slight division occurred between those branded and those tattooed, with tattoos becoming marks of wealth and nobility and brands becoming marks of poverty and commoners.